Most mobile devices are configured to utilize secure elements known as Universal Integrated Circuit Cards (UICCs) that enable the mobile devices to access services provided by Mobile Network Operators (MNOs). In particular, each UICC includes at least a microprocessor and a read-only memory (ROM), where the ROM is configured to store an MNO profile that the mobile device can utilize to register and interact with an MNO. Typically, a UICC takes the form of a small removable card (commonly referred to as a SIM card) that is configured to be inserted into a UICC-receiving bay included in a mobile device. In more recent implementations, however, UICCs are being embedded directly into system boards of mobile devices. An embedded or electronic UICC (eUICC) manages a number of electronic Subscriber Identity Modules (eSIMs) stored therein, thereby enabling a mobile device to communicate with a number of respective MNOs.
Typically, the UICC/eUICC processes various commands provided by the mobile device (e.g., commands issued by a baseband component included in the mobile device). In other words, the mobile device communicates the commands to the UICC/eUICC, and, in turn, the UICC/eUICC promptly processes the command and performs the associated operations. In some cases, when the UICC/eUICC needs more time to perform a particular operation, the UICC/eUICC communicates a “MORE TIME” command (e.g., as defined in ETSI TS 102 223), which indicates that additional time is needed by the UICC/eUICC to fully process the particular operation. According to some configurations, when a threshold number of “MORE TIME” commands are received by the mobile device, the mobile device assumes that the UICC/eUICC is stuck in an error state (e.g., the UICC/eUICC has ceased performing an operation). In response, the mobile device initiates an error recovery process for the UICC/eUICC where UICC/eUICC is reset and powered-down.